Rodeo
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Leanne's first Rodeo. I added over 500 words to this story


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Walker Texas Ranger Characters

I do own Leanne Walker and any new one's I add along the way.

Holy Family is in Canberra…. This school goes to year 12.

This story is 100% made up. If there are any real people, you might know sorry it is MADE UP.

I don't own Star Spangle Stripes

Prologue:

As I sat down on the couch looking through the Family photo album, I started thinking about Dad. I couldn't believe it has been over 30 year's sense he had died. He died the way he wanted to go; he died in the line of duty, saving his partner's life. I had cried for a week when I was told, because that morning I just found out I was expecting his first Grandson, after having two girls already.

"Grandma Walker, I can't sleep can you please tell me a story when you were younger. I know you are thinking about Great Granddad Walker. Dad had told me this morning he died over 30 years today."

"Yes Cordell I'm thinking about my Dad. It has been over 30 year's tonight that I was told that he had died, by his partner Uncle Jimmy."

"Can you tell me a story about you Rodeo days instead please, Dad has told me that story already?"

Laughing I opened the album to the first page that I knew was of me and Belle at our first Rodeo. "Cordell, I was 12 years old when I entered my first Rodeo. Dad had brought me this entire nice tack for Belle over the 4 years I had owned Belle, so I had looked nice at my first Rodeo. Belle was fitted out in all Pink, with some Black coming through. I was dressed out in the same colours, people commented on how we looked."

"Was your first Rodeo in Dallas/Fort worth area? How did you go?"

"I'll tell you the story, no jumping to the end. But yes it was."

"I promise please continue."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Training:

"Leanne you need to go faster in between the Barrels, and then go all out heading to the finish line." Alex called out as she watched me practice for the upcoming Rodeo.

"I know Alex, you have told me enough times." I answered. "Sorry for that Alex. I know we have to go faster; however this is our first Rodeo I'll be happy if we just finish." I was saying as I came to halt near her while reaching for a bottle that she held out for me.

"I know you are sorry, I bet you two will finish as you can ride well together. I'm trying to give you that advice I know you want to hear. Mainly have fun, and do your best you might surprise yourself on the day." Alex was saying as she patted Belle's neck.

"Thank you, I might put Belle away. We have had enough training for one day." I answered as I dismounted. "Are you staying for dinner again?" I asked as I started to cool Belle off by walking around the field were we practiced.

"Yes to both questions. You have just on 2 weeks before the Rodeo, are you getting excited or are you getting nervous?" Alex asked as she watches us walk in circles.

"Both I guess. I wish Uncle Ray could come. I miss him so much. It's been over 2 years sense he had cross the river but I still miss him. I think more because we don't know where my Mum got to and I wish that other family members could come." I continued as we walked into the barn.

"Leanne that is the first time I have heard you speak about your Mum in 2 years. I miss Uncle Ray too. You need to know that your Dad has never stopped looking for your Mum. One day we will find out what had happen to her." Alex continued as she grabbed my saddle, bridle, and put them away in the tack room.

"Dad had told me the same thing Alex; it's just hard to believe that she is still alive after 6 years. I'm glad that she dropped me off here to live with Dad. If she came here tomorrow, I wouldn't even go with her. I love living here; I love the fact that I can have a Horse and a Dog. But most importantly I have a Father that I love." I was saying as we walked into the house through the back door.

"And your Dad loves having you around. He was so different before you came. You have changed him in so many ways. However he still is a work alcoholic." Alex was saying as she went to the fridge to get us a cool drink.

Laughing as I took a glass from her. "I agree with that. Even when he is on Holidays, he still ends up working. I think the only time he stops and he really stops are the times I'm in Hospital."

"So what's for dinner?" Alex's asked as we headed into the lounge room.

"Dad's bringing it home. What he is bringing home I have no idea." I was saying as we sat down on the couch.

"Who is that driving up?" Alex asked as we heard a car drive up the driveway.

"I don't know who it might be, we are not expecting anyone? They must be lost or something. I'll wait until they knock on the door before I get up." I answered as we waited for them to come to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK…

"Coming." I called out as I got up off the couch and answered the door. "After noon how may I help you?" I asked the person at the door.

"Yes afternoon, I'm looking for Ranger Cordell Walker, is he home?" Asked a women standing on the porch.

"Sorry he isn't home from work yet. May I help you?" I asked as Alex walked up behind me.

"Can I leave a message for him to call me as soon as he gets the time?" Came the reply.

"Of course you can leave a message." Alex responded as she recognized Wendy Baxter from photo's she was shown by Walker.

"My name is Wendy Moore. My number is 04….., he can contact me any time on that number. However he may know me under my maiden name Wendy Baxter."

Looking shocked at her, I turned around and walked out through the back door towards the barn. Just as I walked out leading Belle Alex called out.

"Leanne, where are you going, it will be dark soon." Alex called out as I lead Belle out of the barn.

Ignoring her, I mounted and turned Belle around and took off towards the river with Beast right on my tail. "Why has she turned up know, after 6 years she suddenly turned up on Dad's door step. I love living here with Dad. I love that I have a horse and a dog. Of course I have missed her but why know?" I was asking myself, as I arrived at the River, I dismounted and sat down.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Alex, Leanne I hope Pizza is alright?" Dad called out as he walked into the house. "Leanne, Alex where are you guys?" Dad called up the stairs before he could take another step.

"Thank god you are home Walker. Wendy Baxter turned up to talk to you and Leanne has run off. I think she's headed towards the River." Alex called out from the back door.

"She's what? At this time of night? I'll go after her and bring her home. Is Beast with her?" Dad asked as he walked into the barn to saddle up Amigo.

"Yes I did see Beast running after her. Walker just remember that she ran off after Wendy had turned up. Don't yell at her until you find out why she had run even at this time of night. It wasn't dark when she left and there is still plenty of light out." Alex explained as she pated Amigo's neck.

"I'll have a talk with her. She needs to stop running whenever she has a problem. Keep dinner warm for us I left it in the kitchen." Walker called out as he turns Amigo towards the River.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Beast what happens if Mum try's to take me away from Dad and wins? Will I have a say in who I want to live with. Am I old enough in the eye of the law to decide whom to live with? I know running away and not waiting for Dad was bad. Dad's going to be angry when he gets home me. Will I be able to take you at least with me if I'm forced to go and live with Mum?" I was saying as I watched the river and the sun go down.

NEIGH NEIGH

"Leanne where are you? Hello Belle." I heard Dad call out from where I left Belle tied up.

"Down here Dad." I called out as I stood up from where I was sitting. "I'm sorry that I ran off, I'll apologise to Alex when I get home. I just wanted some time to myself when Mum turned up. Please don't make me go and live with Mum; I want to stay here with you and the others."

As Dad joined me and sat down next to me. "Thank you for apologising. I'll fight for you to stay here with me. However, you do know that you shouldn't run but face the problem head on. I'll call your Mum and find out what she wants. If given a chance will you like to meet you with her?"

"I don't know if I want to meet up with her. I've hated her for so long over the fact she has never came back for me, she hasn't even tried to contact me in the Six years." I was saying as I gave Dad a hug and we got up and headed back home.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

What does she want?

The next morning as I got ready for School, I heard Dad downstairs on the Phone to someone. "I'll meet you at noon…..no she will be at School….sorry at the moment she doesn't want to see you….Ok I'll see you then bye."

"Dad who were you talking to just know? And don't lie to me either." I asked as I walked down the stairs as he hung up the phone.

"I was talking to your Wendy Moore. I'm meeting her at noon at CDs. However, she did ask after you and I said that you had School. If you like I can arrange for you to meet her after School?" Dad asks as I walked into the kitchen.

Sighing as I went to the fridge to make my lunch. "No thank you. If and when I want to meet, I will. Please don't force me into it. Are you taking me to School or am I taking the Bus this morning?"

"It's up to you? I want you think about meeting up with your Mum, I won't force you into it but think about it." Dad was saying as he grabbed he's Gun and put on his hat.

"I've thinking about it, I don't want to see my mother and knowing it's my mother. Can you ask her 1 question for me please?" I asked as I climb into the truck.

As we drove out the drive way and Dad turned on the Radio. "Let me guess you want to know why she left you and what took her so long for her to come back?"

As we drove into Dallas, I was thinking what Dad had said. I had missed my Mum, she had hurt me when she left me alone with a man I didn't know. "Yes those are the questions I would like answers to."

As we drove up to Holy Family, dad found a park. "Leanne, I will not force you to see your Mum. However, I want you to think about see her even if it's for 10 minutes. You don't won't to regret it if you don't at least speak to her."

"Stop hounding me, I see her if I want to. Don't force me into it Dad. I'll see you when you get home tonight. Love you." Not waiting for a response I climbed out of the truck and started heading to front doors in time to see Dad driving away.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Morning Walker, Frank wanted to talk to us as soon as you got in this morning." Trivette called out as Walker walked in the office.

"Thanks Trivette, I just need to call Alex before I do anything." Answered Dad as he sat down at his desk and picked up his phone. "Morning Alex, I'm letting you know that I'm meeting with Wendy at Noon….No she's at School and she still doesn't want to see her Mum….Yes I have tried talking her into it….(Laughing) You are so true and it gets worst every year…No problems I'll let you know what happens…Goodbye." After hanging up the Dad walked into Frank's office and sat down. "Sorry Frank I had call Alex."

"That's alright Walker. We have a problem, with you coming Rodeo in 2 weeks. Walker I understand that Leanne will be competing in that?" Frank asked as everyone had joined him in his office.

"Yes she is, it will be her first Rodeo on Belle. What going on this time?" Dad asked looking worried.

"It has come across our desk and the Governs want the Rangers to investigate. Rumours have it that there are People drugging Horses. Why it's up to you to find out why? Walker do you think that Leanne will be willing to help?" Frank asked.

"At 12, she can make up her own mind about this. However, I won't force her into this. I'll talk to her when I get home. On an unrelated note, I'm meeting up with someone for Lunch at Noon. At the moment I'm not ready to inform you what it is." Walker answered as he moved to stand up.

"That's fine Walker. Is there anything I can help with?" Frank asked.

"Not at the moment, but thanks anyway Frank." Walker answered as he left the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Walker walked into CDs just before noon he saw he was the only customer in the Bar. "Hay CD, can I have the usual for lunch thanks?" As he helped himself to coffee pot and cup that CD put on the bar.

"Cordell, what brings you in today?" CD asked when he came up with Dad's lunch.

"Meeting an old girlfriend. I have no idea what she wants. So I thought here was the best place for the meeting." Dad started as he took a seat at a table in the corner and started on his lunch while keeping an eye out.

Just then Wendy walks in and over to the Bar. "Hello CD. Can you tell me if Walker is in or not?"

"Well well, hello Wendy. Yes, Cordell is sitting in the corner eating Lunch. Would you like something to eat also?" CD asked when he walked over.

"Thanks, coffee and a chicken sandwich." Answered Wendy as she walked over to Walker.

When the door opens, Dad looked up and he saw Wendy walk over to the Bar and talk to CD. Just then Wendy walked over to him, he stood up and "Wendy, you haven't changed at all. Please take a seat. How can I help you?"

"You haven't changed either Walker. I'm sorry what I did 6 years ago, and I'm sorry what I did 12 years ago. I did want to come back sooner, but I couldn't. How is Leanne doing in all of this?" Wendy asked as CD dropped off some Lunch and Coffee and walked away.

"She is angry; it was hard on her when you left her on my door step. It took her couple of years for her to stop asking for you when she had a nightmare." Walker explained as he took a sip of his coffee. "I was there for her when she was in Hospital. She doesn't want to see you and I won't make her see you. If you have come back to get custody of her you have a fight on your hands."

"No, that isn't why I've came back. I need you to do me a big favour; I need you to look after my 4 year old daughter." Wendy answered as he looked down at her sandwich.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Please review.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That afternoon

As I got off the school bus and checked the mailbox, I looked up towards the house and saw that Dad was already home from work. "Dad, where are you?" I called out when I walked into the house and dropped the mail off by the phone.

"I'll be done in a moment Leanne. Can you go out and feed the horses for me please?" Dad replied from upstairs.

"Of course." I answered as I walked up to my room to change out of my school clothes. When I had changed, I walked into the barn and to start to put water in the horse buckets and drop some feed into each stall before I brought them in for the night.

"Sorry about that Leanne. Did you have a good day at school?" Dad asked when he walked into the barn as I finished putting out the feed.

"Yes it was alright, we didn't do much as it's almost the end of the school year. Do you want me to start bringing them in?" I asked as I walked towards the barn door.

"Thank you, I'll finish up then. Afterwards we need to talk about your Mother. No, I'm not going to force you to see her. However, I do need to talk to you about her and you will listen to what I say. Once we are done here I want to talk to you." Dad answered as he brought some hay down for tomorrow.

"As long as I don't have to see her, I will listen. Can we have pasta for dinner please?" I asked as I put Belle into her stall and then went out to bring in Amigo while Dad started to bring in the other Horses.

"I could do with Mac and Cheese for a change. Why don't you go inside, I'll be in a moment?" Dad offered as I walked out of Amigo's stall.

As I walked in, I heard the phone going off. "Walker residents…Sorry Alex he is out in the Barn….No he hasn't said anything to me yet…Are you at home?...Ok I'll get him to call you when he gets a chance….." Just as I hung up the Phone Dad walks in. "Dad, Alex just called and she is at home."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later that evening as we were sitting in the lounge room watching a movie. "As you know I went and meet up with your Mum today. You might like to know that you have a Half Sister, she is 4 year old. I don't know how to tell you this so I'll come straight out and say it." Dad started while waiting for a response from me.

"OH, I have a little Sister I would love to meet her? By the look on your face that not all you want to tell me?" I asked, as I looked Dad in the eyes.

Sighing, "Do you remember the guy your Mum was seeing before she left you on my door step?" Nodding my head, Dad continued. "Well your Mum ended up marrying him 1 year after she left you behind. He was abusing your Mum almost daily, one day she ended up killing him in self-defence. However, she is up for Manslaughter. She is handing herself in to us tomorrow so I can find someone to look after Annie." Dad continued as I moved to continue watching the movie.

"Are you thinking of taking her in also?" I asked looking somewhat confused on what had just happened. I only thing I remember about him was he was always high off his head and yelling.

"Not fulltime, I don't have the time for another kid at the moment. However, I am looking into her staying here for the summer and then go from there. Alex said I could use the H.O.P.E centre during the day. I will need your help; you won't have to look after her every day." Dad informed me.

"Will any of our plans be stopped?" I asked as the movie finished.

"NO! You still be competing at your first Rodeo and we will be still going to the Reservation for our Holiday. Annie can come along with us. While she is staying with us I would like you to make her Welcome." Dad finished as we got up and headed to bed.

I went to bed I couldn't stop wondering why my Mum had really asked Dad to look after Annie. Why know after all of these years. I never thought I would have a little sister until Dad and Alex got married and start having children.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Annie

The next morning I was up early, I was laying back on my bed still thinking about my Mum and my little sister. As I got up, I got dressed so that I could go into work with Dad instead of School. As I went down stairs, I found that Dad was up and making some breakfast. "Morning Dad." I said as I sat down across from him.

"Morning, I gather that you want to come into work with me today instead of going to School?" Dad asked when he put down some eggs on to the table.

As I sat, down and took some eggs and toast. "I was thinking about it, and yes I do want to come in and at least to meet Annie. I don't know if I want to meet with Mum still though. I'm not going to miss anything at school. You can ring them if you want to check?"

Laughing, Dad sat down with his Coffee. "I checked with your Teacher Yesterday. I know you well enough that as soon as you heard about Annie you would want to come I and meet her. Even though that she would be coming home with me hopefully today."

Standing up I went to give Dad a hug and kiss. "Thank you Dad. So what are you working on at the moment?"

"I'm working on people that are drugging horses at Rodeo's around Texas. We think that they will hit during Dallas/Fort Worth Rodeo next weekend. Frank had asked if you wanted to help as you are competing at that Rodeo." Dad answered as he cleaned up from breakfast.

Shocked not know what to say. "Of course I'm willing to help. I have heard about these people through some friends that will be there as well. However how can I help? Isn't that your job?" I asked as I dried the dishes and put them away.

"At the moment we don't know. Sometimes we all need help. Why don't you grab some books or something while you wait for Annie to be dropped off?" Dad was saying as we were about to leave.

As I ran upstairs to grab a book I was reading I was thinking about Annie. I hope she likes dogs and horses. "Dad where is Annie going to sleep?" I asked when I climbed in to the front seat of Dad's truck.

"Well I thought you might let her sleep with you. Otherwise, I'll need to fix up the spear room upstairs. All I know is that she does like small dogs, so we will need to be careful with Beast around Annie. Some kids are scared of big dogs." Dad was saying as we started driving towards Dallas.

Nodding my head, I was looking out the window as we drove towards Dallas. "Dad, will Beast be able to sleep inside at least."

"He can sleep down stairs if he wants. Let us wait and see what happens. You might have a long wait today, as I don't know when your Mum and Annie are turning up. Therefore, no complaining you did ask to come today so just remember that when you get bored." Dad continued as we drove up to the courthouse and and found a parking spot out front.

As we walked up the steps. "That's why I brought this new book I'm reading today. How long will we be here once Annie turns up though?" I asked as we walked into the office.

"Hay Leanne what aren't you at school today?" called out James Trivette.

"Long story Uncle Jimmy. Dad I'll be over at one of the desks reading my book. I want to finish it so I can read the next book." I answered as I walked over to the table and got comfortable at the desk.

"What book are you reading now?" Uncle Jimmy asked as he walked over to his desk.

"What else, Harry Potter. It's the rage now through my friends. I've just started reading the first one after watching the movie the other day at school." I answered as I got my book out and started reading it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Just after noon, Logan and Aaron walked in. "Hay stranger why you aren't at school instead of being at your Dad's work?"

"Hay Logan, what's brought you up here anyway? Nothing happening at school it almost summer holidays." I answered as I got up and gave him a hug.

"We are here to pick up a Prisoner and take them back to Austin. Reading Harry Potter I see. Are you enjoying the book so far?"

"It's alright; I've been told the third one is way better. I'll just have to wait and see what happens. How long are you guys in town for?" I asked as I marked my spot in the book.

"We are going back tonight. Would you like to go out for Lunch while we wait for this Wendy Moore, to turn herself in?" Logan asked as he sat down at the table I was sitting at.

As Dad looked up, he saw Logan, Aaron and I walk, out the doors. "I see Leanne is having a Lunch date today? So where are we with this drug doping at these Rodeo's Trivette?" Dad asked as he got up and walked over to his desk.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Just then, the door opened and Wendy and Annie walked in. "Excuse me I'm looking for Ranger Walker please." Wendy asked the receptionist.

At hearing his name, Walker looked over at the door. "Good Wendy, you are hear. This must be Annie?"

"Afternoon Walker. Annie this is Ranger Walker, he will be looking after you for the time being. He will take you to your older sister Leanne that I have told you about. Is she here Walker?" Wendy asked as she walked over to the desk.

"She left not long ago with the Ranger's that are taking you back to Austin. In the mean time I need to read your rights…You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire… Do you understand these rights?" Dad was saying as he put handcuffs on Wendy.

"Yes I understand my rights. Annie be good and do whatever Walker tells you to do. I'll see you soon, I love you very much. Walker in Annie's bag I have put 10 thousand dollars. In addition, any proof so that you know it's mine." At that, Trivette walks Wendy out the doors and down to the holding cells.

"NO! Mum please don't go." Annie called out while Dad held her back. "Muuuuuuuuuuuuum. Let go I want my mum not you."

"Sorry Annie I can't let you go." Answered Dad.

At that, I walked in to find Dad holding back a screaming child calling out for her mum. "Dad are you alright?" I asked when I walked over.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Please review…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Introductions.

"Leanne come over and meet your sister Annie?" Dad called out as he let Annie go. "Annie this is your older Sister Leanne, Leanne this is your younger Sister Annie why don't you come over and met her."

As I walked over to where they were standing, I bent down to Annie height. "Nice to meet you Annie. I'm happy to have a Sister. Would you like a cookie?" I asked as I held my hand out. Nodding her had I lead her over to where they keep the cookies and coffee. "Here you go Annie." I said as I handed over a Chocolate chip cookie and took one for myself.

"Thank you, Mum had told me about you, and that I'm going to live with you and your Dad. Mum killed my Dad the other week." Annie commented as we walked back to Dad and Uncle Jimmy.

Shocked at what she told me I just didn't know what to say to that. "Dad, I'm going for a walk. I need to think. I'll be back soon." I left before Dad could say anything. 'So Mum has been talking about me to Annie. I just wished that she used that to actually call me or even send me a letter. What is very surprising is that Annie knew that Mum had killed her Dad.'

"Hi Leanne, is Walker in the office?" Alex asked as she walked down the corridor. "Earth to Leanne, did you hear me?"

"What sorry, Alex I was thinking and didn't hear you. If you are after Dad, he is in the office." I answered as she walked away and towards the office. Turning around I sat down on a nearby bench seat deep in thought and not paying attention to what was going on around me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Alex, did you see Leanne outside when you came in? And was the paper work signed and finalized yet." Dad asked as Alex walked in.

"Yes I did see her; however she wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. I think she was deep in thought about something. Well Annie, all the paper works signed by your Mum, Ranger Walker has full custody of you until the end of the summer. After that you may or may not be staying with him or you might go into foster care." Alex started to explain.

"Why would I go into foster care then and not know?" Annie asked.

"Well I work long hours, I'm just not going to commit beyond summer at this stage. When I'm at work, you will be going to a place called the H.O.P.E Centre that Alex has set up. I don't want to force Leanne into looking after you all the time. Let's not think beyond the summer. Why don't we go and find Leanne and I'll take you home." At that, Dad walked out with everything, found Leanne, and headed for home, after Dad had collected my stuff off the table I was sitting at.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As we pulled up to the Ranch, I climbed out of the Truck and started heading towards the barn. "Leanne, come back here." Ignoring him, I walked in to the Barn and climbed the ladder to the hayloft. After 10 minutes, Dad walked into the barn. "Leanne come down from there, I want to talk to you know."

"Sorry, I still just need some time to myself to get my head around what is happening. At least I didn't ride off for a change. I still don't know how to handle this. When I'm ready I'll come in. Has Annie meet Beast yet?" I asked as I climbed down from the Hayloft.

"Yes she's meat Beast, however he was outside and she was in the kitchen looking at him through the door. Why don't you go for that ride you want to go on to clear your head? Don't be too long though."

I went and brought Belle in before Dad could change his mind about me clearing my head with a ride. "Dad, I'm heading out know." I called through the back door.

"Leanne where are you going?" Annie asked as she came to the door but balked at the sight of Belle and Beast.

"I'm going for a ride. Would you like to come outside and meet my horse Belle? And my dog Beast?" I asked as I dismounted and opened the back door. Shaking her her head Annie back away from the door and closing it behind her. As I opened it, I went in search of Dad. "Dad, I'm going down to the River be back later."

"Don't be too long; Alex and Trivette are coming over for dinner. Has Annie meet Belle yet?" Dad asked as he looked up from the paper work he was looking through at the small table we sometimes used for writing.

"Yes Annie has seen Belle; however she balked at the sight of her and closed the door behind her. I better go before they take themselves for a walk." I answered as I walked out the door.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hay Walker, are you home?" Alex called out as she walked into the house followed by Jimmy and CD carrying in some Pizza boxes.

"In the kitchen Alex. We are keeping an eye for Leanne who went off for a ride a while ago." Dad answered as he turned around from the door. "I'm getting concern that she isn't back yet, as it's started to get late."

"Would you like me to Saddle up Angel and ride down to the River to talk to her or bring her straight home?" Alex asked.

"No! She'll be home when she is ready. Nevertheless, thank you for your offer. So what did you guys bring for dinner?" Dad answered as he saw the pizza boxes on the table.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Come on Beast, Dad is going to kill us for taking so long out on this ride. I've concluded I'm going to make Annie feel welcome. It's not her fault that Mum had abandoned me 6 years ago. She is only 4 years old. That means someone will be sleeping down stairs for a while." I was saying out loud. As I rode up to the Barn, I could see Dad, and Annie standing near the Barn doors waving at me.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Dad asked as I dismounted from Belle and entered the barn where Dad was waiting for me to return.

"Yes I did. And thank you for being there for me Dad." I answered giving Dad a big hug and kiss and I leaned down to hug Annie.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The big day

The day of the Rodeo had finally come. The night before I had work hard with Belle going around the barrels. Annie was standing on the sideline watching me ride. I had her up on Belle for a short ride around the yard in which she did enjoy the night before. However Beast still sleeps down stairs most nights. He somehow gets into my room, by the time I wake up in the morning, and he's asleep on my bed.

"Daaaaad, come on I need to get Belle ready for the Rodeo. What is taking you so long?" I called out from the back door where I held Belle's lead rope in one hand and Annie's hand in the other.

"Is the trailer all ready? Have you packed your helmet? Most importantly do you have all of your clothes ready?" Dad asked as he came to the back door.

"Yes to everything, Alex gave me a check list and I marked off things as I put them away. I just need to load up Belle after you hook up the truck? Do you have everything I need for the big day?" I asked as Dad walked out the back door towards his truck.

"Yes to everything. Give me a moment and I'll back the truck up and then you load Belle up. Are you leaving Beast behind or is he coming as well?" Dad asked as he climbed in and started backing up his truck.

"Sadly I'll leave Beast at home. Can you help me load Belle please?" I asked after he hooked up the trailer.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As we arrived at the Rodeo grounds Dad started. "Remember what we were talking about last night? But more importantly be careful and have fun." Stopping to think what Dad was talking about when Dad. "Did you hear me Leanne?"

"What, sorry Dad, I hear you. In addition, yes I will be careful and keep my eye out for what we talked about. Where are we putting Belle while we wait for me to go and race?" I was asking as we got out of the truck.

"You two stay here while I find out where they would like us. Keep an eye for your sister. Keep Belle in the trailer until I come back." At that, Dad walked into the Caravan saying the Office site.

"Come on Annie; let's see if Belle travelled well from the Ranch?" I started as I open the back door and walked in to check on Belle.

"Didn't Walker say to leave her in the trailer?" Annie asked as she followed me into the trailer.

"I'm just checking on her. Dad said just don't bring her out." I was explaining as I climbed back out while I waited for Dad to come out of the trailer.

"OK, Leanne we don't have a place to put Belle. Therefore, she will be left tied up, to the side of the trailer. I'll have an Officer stand by her at all times just to be on the safe side. Why don't you go and get changed in the trailer. You are on soon. However you are needed in the main arena." Dad was saying as he walked up to the Truck.

"OK thanks, it won't take me long, why don't you bring Belle out and get her ready while I get changed please." I asked as I walked into the trailer with my outfit.

"Yes I can do that for you, as you did ask nicely. Meet me outside the arena as soon as you are changed, because you are needed for a meeting they want to hold." Dad called out as I headed to the bathroom so I could be changed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Twenty minutes later, I joined Dad, Belle and Annie outside the arena. "Hay Uncle Jimmy are you here to watch me? Or are you working?"

"Both Leanne, I'm always working I never have a day off you should know that by now." Trivette answered after I walked up to them.

"Ha ha very funny. You hang out to much with Dad; you need to find new friends to hang out with." I responded while rolling my eyes.

"Leanne, you need to get up on Belle. As we have a surprise for you." Dad said as he came up to me.

As I got up on Belle and hanging my helmet off the Saddle. "Dad, what have you done?"

"Well Leanne, as this is your first Rodeo and you are the Youngest Person competing you get the honour of carrying the Flag around the ring while some one sings the national anthem." An official said as they walked up to us before Dad could answer me and gave Belle a slap on the rump.

"Yes of course I'll do it; I've always wanted to do this." I stated as I followed them to the arena.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As I entered the arena carrying the American flag, I put Belle into a trot just as the singer started singing…

 **O say can you see, by the dawn's early light,**

 **What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming,**

 **Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight**

 **O'er the ramparts we watch'd were so gallantly streaming?**

As the song continued, I was happy at the honour of doing this…

 **And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**

 **Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there,**

 **O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**

 **O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**

I started to notice that Belle was starting to act up on me…

 **On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep**

 **Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,**

 **What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,**

 **As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?**

Belle started to shake her head as though she was getting upset…

 **Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,**

 **In full glory reflected now shines in the stream,**

 **O long may it wave**

 **O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**

 **And where is that band who so vauntingly swore,**

 **That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion**

 **A home and a Country should leave us no more?**

Belle was getting worst, this wasn't like her…

 **Their blood has wash'd out their foul footstep's pollution.**

 **No refuge could save the hireling and slave**

 **From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave,**

 **And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave**

 **O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.**

Belle was fighting me for the bit…

 **O thus be it ever when freemen shall stand**

 **Between their lov'd home and the war's desolation!**

 **Blest with vict'ry and peace may the heav'n rescued land**

 **Praise the power that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!**

 **Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,**

 **And this be our motto - "In God is our trust,"**

 **And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave**

 **O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.**

As the song ended, Belle decided she had enough and she bucked on me. Even though I was waiting for Belle to do that, I landed heavily onto my back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

What happened?

I could hear Dad asking me. "Leanne are you alright?"

I just responded by groaning and sitting up. "Where's Belle?"

"She ran out of the arena bucking. After that I don't know where she went?" Dad answered. "At the moment I'm concern about you. What happened?"

"I don't know. She was acting differently while we were going around the arena. She was even fighting me for the bit. Something was wrong Dad. She has never acted the way before." I was saying as I started crying.

"Miss Walker, where do you hurt?" Asked a Paramedic that entered the arena.

"My pride hurts more than anything. Luckily, I was wearing my helmet for a change. My left hand does hurt a little bit from where I landed with the pole still in my hand." I answered as Dad picked me up and carried me out of the arena. "Where's Belle?" Dad asked Trivette when he came up to us.

"Thank god Leanne. Walker, Belle's back in the trailer. Alex is looking after her." Trivette said as we walked out to where the truck was parked.

"Is she alright Uncle Jimmy?" I asked as Dad put me down.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I walked up the ramp to see Belle. "How is she Alex?"

"She seems calm again. Why she was acting the way she was I have no idea. Walker do you want me to bring her out so that you can look over her?" Alex asked as she stepped down.

"Leanne, bring Belle out and walk her around. She your horse you know her better than any of us." Dad called out as he poked he head in.

As I lead Belle down the ramp, she was acting normal. I started walking her around so we could see how she was walking. After a couple of minutes I mounted Belle and rode her around. "What was her problem, because now she's acting like herself."

"Walker, do you think those people somehow got to Belle?" Trivette was asking as they were watching ride around.

"But how would they get near her. However I wouldn't rule it out. If they got her it was only a little bit, from what I've heard but these people and drug." Dad was saying as I came to a stop in front of them.

"Dad, I want to still try to ride anyway today. She seems to be alright know." I commented on as I dismounted in front of them.

"Are your sure Leanne? Even though Belle looks clam now, she might change soon. I don't want you back in Hospital any time soon."

"Yes I want to do it. I'm required to wear a helmet luckily this time so at least my head will be fine." I argued as I walked towards the arena for the start of the Rodeo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Conclusion

"So Grandma Walker what happened after that?" Cordell asked after sitting up from where he was lying.

"Well, Belle and I had won that first Barrel Race. I had won 1 thousand dollar where half went into my College found and half went into my savings account. The group that were drugging the horses were caught at the next Rodeo and we found out that it was an official that told me about the honour we had was one of the people involved with drugging. We never worked out what had happened to Belle and it never happened again." I was saying as we walked towards the stairs.

"How much did you two win overall while you were competing?"

"Let's say, while at College I didn't have to work. Between what I had won and what Dad was putting away I had enough to enjoy myself. I think it is bed time know Cordell, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight." I was saying as I walked into my room and climbed into bed. "I miss you so much Dad, I think about you all the time."


End file.
